I've Known You For Forever
by bryancuypers
Summary: Kurt meets Blaine at the playground when they are 7. The two form a bond, one that seemingly can't be broken. How will the different years of their lives try to tear them apart? Starts as a Kid!Klaine, but will move forward to their high school and Future years.
1. Prologue

**AN: So! Another new story! This starts off as Kid!Klaine, but it will move into their high school years, and then eventually, their futures! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Prologue - You're It!**

"You're it!"

Burt Hummel watched at the little curly haired boy run away from his son. His son, Kurt, was stunned. He dropped his plastic tea-cup that he had been teaching Burt how to drink from properly. Looking up at his dad, who nodded, Kurt looked curious as to what to do.

"Go get 'em."

Kurt stood slowly from his spot on the checkered blanket he had laid out at the playground, before running in the direction of the giggling curly-haired boy.

"Looks like our kids are getting along."

Burt looked up to see a man and woman, both dressed in business suits, standing above him. Burt stood, shaking dirt off of his work coveralls, before shaking the man's hand.

"Seems so..."

"My name is Richard Anderson. This is my wife Faye."

"Good to meet you." Burt nodded, shaking the man's hand firmly still.

"Your son seems..." Richard trailed off, and Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Seems?" Burt questioned, and Richard took a step back.

"He seems, pardon me, like a flamer."

Burt's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Faye Anderson began to try to pull on her husband's sleeve, but he was persistent.

"Are you insulting my kid?"

"Not to much insulting..." Richard had a lopsided grin, "more like stating the obvious."

"I don't think you should keep talking." Burt growled at the man, who shrugged.

"I don't want my son influenced by people like your son. My son Blaine has a very prominent future and I refuse to allow him to make acquaintance with people like... your son."

"I think you should go."

"Blaine!" Richard called out, gaining the attention of the little curly haired boy, whom Kurt still had not caught, "we're going now."

"But daaaaaaaaad," Blaine protested, "we only just got here!"

"Come, Blaine."

Blaine ducked his head, mumbling and walking toward his parents. Coming in his direction, Kurt tagged Blaine, grinning.

"You're it."

A wide grin spread across Blaine's face as his parents led him away.

"I like Blaine," Kurt grinned at his dad, "he seems nice."

Burt nodded.

"Yeah," he rubbed his forehead, "can't say the same for his dad."


	2. The Basement

**Chapter 1 – The Basement**

"Daddy, can we go back to the park today?"

Richard Anderson looked down from his newspaper at his son. Thinking back to the 'incident' which happened two weeks ago, he shook his head.  
"No Blaine," he grunted, "we aren't going to take you to the park anymore. I don't want you being around those people."  
"Yes father."

Richard grinned down at his son.  
"Why don't we go down to the basement instead?"

Blaine shivered.

* * *

"Dad!"

Burt wheeled out from underneath the car he was currently working on. Wiping his hands on his cover-alls, he wiped the sweat from his brow.  
"Yeah kiddo?"  
"Can we go to the park?"

Burt thought back to the 'incident' which had happened two weeks ago, and shook his head.  
"No, Kurt," he sighed, "I don't think I'm going to take you there anymore kiddo. The people there aren't very nice."  
"But Blaine was really nice!"  
"I don't mean Blaine, kiddo. He seems like a fine kid."  
"Can we have a tea party then?"

Burt sighed again, looking up, talking to the ceiling. "You really were so much better at this, Elizabeth…"  
Burt looked back down to Kurt.  
"Alright kiddo, set me a place at your table."

* * *

Blaine limped back up to his room.

He didn't like the basement. Bad things always happened there. Whenever Blaine was bad, basement. Whenever Blaine didn't do well enough, basement. Whenever Blaine sang or danced, basement.

Whenever he mentioned Kurt, basement.

Blaine usually enjoyed being around his dad, but not when they were down there. Down there his dad was like a completely different person.

His mom knew what went on down there, and she didn't bother stopping it. She usually heard Blaine's screams, and the sounds of whips cracking or chains rattling.

Blaine slumped into his room, and into his racecar bed. He knew his dad had a reputation out in the adult world. He was a senator. Blaine didn't know exactly what that meant, but he knew it was important. It was why he couldn't tell anybody about his situation, and why he needed to be a good boy. His parents didn't want their family to look bad to the press, but Blaine didn't know that.

Closing his eyes, Blaine tried to think of something calming. He thought back to the memory of playing tag with Kurt at the park. That was a nice time.

* * *

Kurt climbed into his bed with his favourite stuffed animal. It was an elephant, with stars on it. He named it Randy. It was pretty easy to say that Randy was Kurt's closest friend.

His dad had bought him Randy when he was five, the year his mother passed away. His father was a Republican, and the elephant was the Republican mascot, so to speak. According to his father, the elephant that Kurt brought with him almost everywhere carried that little bit of his mother around with it everywhere he went.

It was like she never really left.

Squeezing Randy close to his chest, Kurt dreamt vividly of those moments with Blaine at the park. That was a nice time.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while! Exams are this week, but AS SOON AS THEY ARE DONE, I will get right into writing ALL my stories. So Friday night, expect LOTS of updates. At least one per story. For now, I leave you with this.**


End file.
